mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Tavros Nitram
|pesterlogs = (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (9 pp.) (10 pp.) }} Tavros Nitram, also known by his Trollian handle adiosToreador, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Taurus (♉). He also has horns resembling those of a bull and is a paraplegic. Tavros is a member of the Red Team. He types in reverse case without any periods. However, he uses an excess of commas, giving the impression of uncertainty or stuttering. In Latin writing, "v" and "u" were technically interchangeable, so Tavros = Tauros = Taurus. ("Tavros" means "bull" in Greek, the v being pronounced) This association of roman writing style could possibly be alluding to the minotaur of myth which Tavros resembles... or not. Spelling his name with the Latin V also makes it resemble the name of Dr. Who villain Davros, the wheelchair-bound creator of the Daleks - this allusion may not be intentional, but it fits with his disability as well as his later acquisition of robotic parts. "Nitram" may be "Martin" written backwards - Operation Taurus was the name of a planned prosecution by the Royal Ulster Constabulary (RUC) against Martin McGuinness. Or, you know, someone just named him after their name spelled backwards. Biography He attempted his attack on Dave's birthday, just as Kanaya tried on Rose. Both mentioned how they were from the future and nonhuman, and both Dave and Rose pointed out their lack of skill at trolling. They have also both talked to them in the child's future. But whereas Kanaya eventually forged a kind of friendship with Rose, Dave met Tavros's weak attempts with a thoroughly effective homoerotic counter-troll, eventually causing Tavros to block him. Following his spectacular defeat, Tavros asked Rose what the best way to get on Dave's nerves would be. Rose told him that poetry would be the best option, and he seemed to decide to take her advice. He then trolls Dave with some unbelievably awful SICK RHYMES intended to humiliate him, although Dave completely ignores him. Tavros seems very satisfied afterwards. He seems to get along quite well with Jade, probably because of their mutual enjoyment of the dream world Prospit, where he could not only walk around without a wheelchair, but also fulfill his lifelong dreams of flight. He saved a younger Jade from shooting herself by communing with Becquerel and directing him to teleport the bullet away, though unfortunately it ended up shooting and killing Grandpa instead. However, Tavros saw no harm in this (until Jade explained it to him) because he belived Bec was her Lusus and Grandpa was an intruder. Tavros was then made aware of how Vriska Serket had directly brought about the circumstances which created Bec Noir, and set out to stop her. He has more trouble, however, with another enemy he's been warned about. He engages Vriska, who is wearing her God Tier outfit at the time, in the room where the inquisiclops was found. She manages to stop his advances, steals his weapon, and stabs him with it. Tavros falls off the edge and into the darkness while Vriska watches, finally landing next to Terezi and is announced as . Whether or not he stays dead is yet to be seen. Roleplaying He was mentioned to have partaken in the same extreme roleplaying that Terezi partook in. Tavros was a member of Team Charge alongside Aradia. His character is of the BOY-SKYLARK class, and is based on Tavros's hero, Pupa Pan. Both he and Aradia agree that although the class lacks power until it reaches a very high level, it is better to play and have fun, rather than be aggressive and treasure hungry like other players. During one session, his clouder, Vriska, used her mind control powers to force him to . He then trolled Karkat and told him what happened. Karkat's response was to call him an asshole and tell him to stop playing games for girls. Later Tavros was sent to the Land of Sand and Zephyr, where it was revealed that he was the Page of Breath. He now has a rocket chair. Fuck. Yes. It has been shown that Tavros had new robotic legs built for him much later. The legs were constructed by Equius , and his existing legs were . Tavros has also been shown riding on a Horsaroni with a lance. We can't say how awesome this is. Personality Tavros is just too sensitive to be a decent troll, to the point where he even tries to help Jade. He sucks at trolling and usually ends up getting trolled himself, which he talks about . He seems innocently ignorant of his own shortcomings as a troll, or mockery from others - Karkat says he's unable to truly hate anyone, even his thorn in the paw Vriska. He copes with the negativity he faces from the other trolls by personifying his self-esteem, which he has named Rufio. Using a technique suggested by Kanaya Maryam, Tavros imagines that he talks to his self-esteem in the form of Rufio, and is careful not to let anything hurt Rufio's feelings. His affair with self-esteem continues as he becomes Jade's fairy god troll, now assuming that a high self-esteem means not having to apologize for anything, even if he is at fault for it. He has decorated his room with posters of fairies/faeries and cards and marbles litter the floor. He uses a Jousting Lance, which is allocated to his lancekind strife specibus. He has the ability to commune with wildlife, and seems to be an Pokemon Alternian Wildlife Master. His ability to commune with creatures extends to imps who would otherwise attack him; a cadre of imps and ogres was shown accompanying Tavros into a temple, with one ogre carrying what appeared to be a piece of a puzzle. Some of the most powerful lusii are within the reach of his commune powers as well, as demonstrated when Tavros was manipulated by Vriska to control Terezi's lusus. He is even able to commune with Becquerel. Tavros also seems to have preferred his dream world over the waking world because he is indeed a paraplegic confined to a wheel chair. He confides in Jade his disappointment over the fact that his dream-self, and the dream-selves of all the other trolls, have died because he had more fun in the dream world. It is also unfortunate that he must roll up a ramp just to get into his Recuperacoon. Unknown to us yet is how he manages to get out as a fairy-and-bull-based custodian seems less than helpful in Tavros's current situation. Relationships Thanks to his friendly attitude, Tavros gets along fairly well with most of the trolls. He has a close friendship with Gamzee Makara. Together, they form the worst rapping duo in the history of paradox space. He is also friends with Nepeta Leijon and Kanaya Maryam. He used to play Flarp with Terezi Pyrope and Aradia Megido, but he seems rather distant from them after their accidents. Tavros' true nightmare comes from the psychotic Vriska Serket. Vriska has a sick obsession with him, and has crippled, bullied and occasionally tried to seduce him in a subconscious attempt to troll-date him. Tavros is confused by her attempts, and doesn't know if he should hate or love her. However, they come to an understanding of sorts, and adventure together on the Land of Maps and Treasure doing pointless side-quests. When Aradia shows up during those quests he appears to try and stop Aradia from outright killing Vriska, and even tries to kiss her, either in an attempt to revive her as her Dream Self or based on advice from his rather pushy and angry exile. Vriska forces him to choke himself, by controlling Tavros into writing it with her blood, and then has Tavros use his rocket car to carry her away to her Quest Bed. His exile is Hearts Boxcars, who had earlier tried to order him to kiss Vriska. He cannot kiss the girl because he's paralyzed, and at the time Boxcars was commanding him, he was on the floor after crashing into Vriska's hive. It is unknown why Boxcars is so determined to have Tavros go kiss that girl. He first appears to have sexual feelings towards Dave, but this was just because he was basing his Sick Burns on human phrases he had seen before, and/or is just terrible at trolling. He is fond of Jade and tried to hit on her a bit, but his incredibly clumsy approach combined with misdirected pride at killing her grandfather and over-stated confidence just drove Jade off. Lusus/Kernelsprite Tavros's Lusus is a small creature with a proportionately gigantic bull head with huge horns shaped similarly to Tavros's own. Affectionately dubbed 'Tinkerbull' by the forums, and later referred to as Tinkerbull by Tavros himself. They seem to have a very good relationship, often playing Fiduspawn together. Tinkerbull was killed when Tavros accidentally ran over it in his wheelchair. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls